


The Padawan

by PoorQueequeg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: D/s, Dark!Rey (I guess), Darkside - Freeform, Evilness, F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/pseuds/PoorQueequeg
Summary: 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave'





	The Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/gifts).



> For Bitterbones, so that you have something else to read. Originally posted January 2016. This fic is heavily inspired by the movie 'The Secretary' ~fans self~.

The girl they once called Rey walks with assured steps through the corridors of the Finalizer, projecting to all who pass her an air of malevolence that is at odds with what lies buried beneath her cool facade. No-one dares to meet her eye as she moves, her face half obscured by her hair and the dark hood of the robes that her master gives her to wear. What a pair they make, all black fabrics and leather, the dark lord Kylo Ren with his obedient padawan in tow.

 

She knows what they say.

 

She is his apprentice, his servant, his... _creature._

 

Rey cares nothing for what they say even if it is all true.

 

The truth? They are as afraid of her as they are her master.

 

She has been a worthy apprentice.

 

Her master summons her, a strong pull in the back of her mind like an itch that needs to be scratched and which only grows more demanding with every passing moment. The bond they share is never truly quieted, only temporarily sated like a hunger that gnaws at the very heart of her. She feels it now, her outward cool an utter facade that only her master's eyes can penetrate.

 

Kylo Ren is waiting for her when she arrives at his chambers, seated in the shadows of the dark room like a specter, fearful and malign. She enters and sinks to her knees before him, pushing back her hood and bowing her head.

 

“What is thy bidding my master?” she asks, her voice low and her eyes downcast. He shifts in his chair and she can feel the heat of his lust seeping into her. She shudders but not with cold. He rises slowly from his seat and prowls towards her, circling her slowly. She feels the slight brush of his fingers through her hair as he moves, the rasp of his breath loud in the silence.

 

“Do you remember when you first came to me?” he asks, stopping beside her and letting one gloved hand trace across the side of her face. Rey exhales a quiet breath as gentle fingers slip under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Arousal throbs hotly between her legs and she licks her lips.

 

Yes, she remembers.

 

 

She remembers kneeling before him much as she is now, trembling more with fear then than anything else. She had given herself to this...monster, surrendered to the darkness but what she found in her new life was nothing that she could have imagined. She feels his mind prickling at the edge of her consciousness and lets the memories come full force.

 

He was seated in the very same chair, his eyes just visible to her in the half light that seeped in through the viewport that lined the room. She was on her knees before him, garbed in the ubiquitous black of the First Order, of the Sith. She wasn't sure how long he kept her there, her knees ached but she willed it away, utterly cowed by his power. She remembered his words to her, his promise.

 

_Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._

 

When she first arrived she tried her best to keep her promise although some parts had been easier than others. Feared him, that she certainly had. Love? Rey didn't really have any experience of that and although she did everything she could to obey him, she could not have imagined him being anybody's slave.

 

“Get up.” His voice cool and commanding. Rey stood, keeping her eyes on the floor as she waited for his next command. She could hear the creak of his leather gloves as he flexed his fingers on the arms of his chair. “Remove your clothes.” Her mouth went dry, her heart hammering in her chest but she obeyed, slipping off her robe with trembling fingers.

 

Her breath was loud in her ears as she worked the fastenings on her tunic, the zipper on her boots ripping violently in the silence. When she stood only in the undergarments he had chosen for her, she reached up to slip the straps of her bra down her arms when he stilled her movement with a single word.

 

“Stop,” he uttered in that same cold voice and she blinked, peeking at him through her lashes. She heard his sharp intake of breath, could see the outline of his arm as he brought his hand up to rub his chin. Rey stood for an interminable time under his scrutiny, feeling his gaze sweep across her as hot as the flush of fear and arousal that coursed through her body.

 

“Go to the table,” he said in a low voice and she turned her head to glance towards the long durasteel construction that stood under the viewport. Hesitating for only a moment she obeyed, walking with a calmness that was utterly false to mount the few steps before she stood beside it. “Put your hands flat on the surface,” he told her and she swallowed around the lump in her throat before she reached forward to comply. She could not contain the trembling in her legs as she stood, her backside in the air and the cold surface of the table hard beneath the fabric of her bra. She exhaled raggedly as she heard him approach, his boots clanging loudly against the floor as he came near. She could feel him hovering behind her but dare not move, her eyes fixed on the endless view of the stars outside and her hands on either side of her head.

 

“Remove your underwear,” Ren drawled and she let out a stuttering breath before reaching back to comply. Shaking fingers hooked into the flimsy elastic and she swallowed as she felt the brush of cool air against her most intimate places. Her eyes fell closed and she flushed hotly, his presence in her mind heady like the tingling throb that had taken up residence between her legs. She heard his sharp intake of breath and the squeak of leather as he removed his gloves, her eyes darting to the side as he lay them down beside her hands on the table. She felt a ghost of a touch against her skin, two fingers tracing the soft curve of her ass and she gasped at the loud sound of his zipper.

 

She supposed this was what she had agreed to by coming here, had always known his intentions for her went beyond teaching her the art of combat and the ways of the force but still, this was something for which she was utterly unprepared. She shivered, trembling at the maelstrom of emotions that raged inside of her.

 

“You think I'm going to fuck you, don't you?” he said a moment later, the calmness of his voice more frightening than her nakedness. Rey's brow furrowed and she dug her teeth into her lip. “I should,” he continued, a hint of wistfulness in his tone as his palms swept across her buttocks, squeezing, caressing, ghosting across her sex but never really touching until just as suddenly they were gone.

 

Rey screwed her face up and tensed as he landed a loud, stinging slap on her skin but she didn't cry out. Again, the sound of skin on skin echoing around the silent room as he brought his hand down on the other side but still she made no sound. Again, and again, the blows coming quicker and harder and she grit her teeth against the pain until tears spilled from her eyes and she couldn't contain the sob that tumbled from her lips.

 

At the sound, his assault ceased and she realized at once that it was what he had wanted, to hear her break. She closed her eyes and let her head fall against the table, the surface cold against her forehead even as the skin of her ass burned like fire. Ren hovered behind her like a shadow and it took a moment for her to register the change in his breathing, to note the strange sound of skin on skin. She raised her head, her eyes wide as she listened but as desperate as she was to know what he was doing she dare not look.

 

His breathing grew more ragged, the wet slap of skin grew louder and more obscene and she couldn't explain why but she was aching, _aching_ with desire. Her clit throbbed mercilessly, her nipples like rock against the unforgiving cold of the table top and then he gasped. His hand banged loud onto the table beside hers and a shock of breath escaped her as he hunched over her with a guttural, groaning sob. The sound was a long breathy moan that cut right through her, shooting straight to her groin as she felt the hot splash of his seed across her back. Ren was gasping, his lips beside her puffing hot breaths of air across her ear. She closed her eyes, her pussy clenching with need as she felt a hot, wet brush of skin against her.

 

He took a moment to compose himself, taking several long, loud breaths through his nose until eventually he reached forward to smooth the sticky mess on her back across her skin. His touch smarted as he stroked wet fingers across the red raw marks his hand made earlier and she shuddered, never once moving from her position prone against the table.

 

After a minute the movements stopped and she heard the rustle of fabric and the creak of his zipper as he adjusted his clothes. She sensed him take a step back and she didn't move, waiting for her master's next command.

 

It never came.

 

She heard his footsteps retreating, the whoosh of the door and then he was gone. Rey buried her face in her arms and sobbed, a pathetic whimpering sound. The hot throb of arousal still burned between her legs and she flushed with shame.

 

This, this was something she knew about and without hesitating she buried her hand between her legs. Her pussy was wetter than she could ever recall and her fingers slipped easily between the tender folds of skin to find her clit, hard like a diamond and begging to be touched. She caught the hood between two fingers, exposing the sensitive nub beneath to a shock of cool air and the slightest brush made her sex clench hard. Unable to resist she plunged those same two fingers deep inside, the wet smack of her skin obscenely loud in the silence.

 

It wasn't enough, not anymore, she realized as she worked her hand furiously between her legs. She conjured up images of his cock in her mind, imagined the thick head of it pressing into her from behind as her master fucked her over the table.

 

“I want it,” she uttered to her phantom lover. “Oh fuck me!” She babbled obscenities, an endless stream of filth falling from her mouth until she couldn't stand it anymore and she came, pleasure flaring out from her abdomen right to the tips of her toes. She didn't stop, rubbing her singing clit until she was flinching at the pleasure of it all and her legs gave out. She gasped for breath, sinking down to the floor in a boneless heap, her thighs sticky with her own pleasure and his seed drying on her back.

 

Rey remembered it well. All of it.

 

She remembered the silence afterwards, the utter coldness of his expression. She remembered dutifully following him, obeying his commands secretly hoping each day would bring another encounter. She remembered sparring, weapons clashing violently until he collapsed beneath her. She remembered the tell-tale flare of his nostrils, the way his lip curled and his fingers dug into her hip.

 

There was no order to it but she was ready enough for their next encounter. She'd replayed the scenario over and over in her mind, stared in the mirror at the vivid red mark of his hand on her thigh. She let nothing show when he commanded her to undress once more, her face schooled into the same tranquil mask of obedience.

 

The next time after he beat her he pulled her flush against his chest and pawed her breasts, her bra cast aside as he caught her nipples in his fingers. She could feel his hardness digging into her back and she bit her lip, wetness pooling between her legs. He made her sit on the table with her legs spread wide. Rey remembers how the cold surface felt against her sore skin, how it made her gasp and how it made her master's breath hitch.

 

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, retreating to his chair to observe as his apprentice obeyed. She watched his face as she reached down between her legs, spreading her sex open to reveal every inch of skin. Her stomach twisted in knots when she noted the way his fists clenched, or his breath caught in his throat. The clench of his jaw as she traced the swollen lips of her pussy, her breath nothing more than a stuttering rasp as she circled her clit. She remembers the way his tongue swiped across his lips, the sound of his zipper as he freed his erection from the confines of his pants and how the sight of it made her sex clench with want.

 

She plunged her fingers inside and moaned, her hips rearing up off the table.

 

“Please,” she whimpered, her face screwed up with need but Kylo Ren would not relent. His brow furrowed as his fist worked furiously up and down the length of his cock. And what a beautiful sight he was, long limbs sculpted with muscle, eyes deep as the ocean and elegant fingers tracing hard length.

 

“You want this?” he drawled, watching her through hooded eyes and his breath ragged. Rey nodded furiously.

 

“Yes I want it, please I want it,” she begged and then his face contorted in a sneer as he came, thick ribbons of white over his fingers. She had wailed in frustration and she remembers well the sound of his laughter.

 

“My padawan,” he had murmured as he moved close, stroking sticky fingers across her face and pressing them between her lips. She was frozen, their eyes locked together as she hungrily sucked on his fingertips one by one, her own hand still caressing between her legs. He observed her with a lazy stare, letting his hand trail down her body, stroking her breasts softly before his fingers replaced her own.

 

She sobbed, his face so close but his lips not touching hers. She strained towards him, chancing a stroke of her tongue against the corner of his mouth and how he had glared at her impudence. Rey screwed her face up and he plunged his fingers deep inside her, so deep, deeper than she could ever reach. He'd pulled on her hair, brushed her nose with his and let his lips touch hers in the very lightest ghost of a kiss.

 

She came harder than she could recall ever have before.

 

She slouched forward against him, her forehead against his collarbone as she recovered and when she felt his hand at her throat, she dutifully lifted her chin in anticipation of his kiss. It never came and she found herself pushed back, flat against the table top where he left her.

 

 

An apprentice must never show displeasure with her master.

 

That much Rey knew and she repressed every feeling of despair that she felt as he left her hungering for his touch. Still it burned away inside, consuming her every waking thought until she was burning with desire. She knew that he felt it, sensed her want and her seething resentment at being denied. Their sparring became more vicious, her control of the force more cruel and his pleasure at her progress only fanned the flames of her lust.

 

Her suffering was not without purpose, her obedience not without reward.

 

She wasn't allowed to touch him as she knelt before him once more, peering up with lust addled eyes at the bare expanse of his chest above her. His beautiful body stretched out before her, begging to be caressed and how she longed to feel the hard planes of his muscles beneath her palms. She could sense his arousal, could see it pressing against the fabric of his pants and she bit her lip. She let out a hard sharp huff of breath through her nose, writhing beneath his grip. His fingers tangled in her hair and he jerked her head back roughly, his eyes boring into hers as a wicked smile painted its way across his face. Her whole body was thrumming with arousal, the soft skin of her ass burning gloriously from the angry attentions of his hands mere moments before. He knew what she wanted, knew that between her legs was a sopping mess of want and need as he stroked his fingers across her jaw.

 

“Please,” she implored, pouting at him and rubbing her face against the rough material covering his body. He blinked at her languidly, sighing as she mouthed the length of his erection from base to apex and back again, her tongue seeking, exploring the shape of him. His gasp made her groan, her grin obscured as she pressed her face against him but then she'd been the one gasping. His hand wrapped tight around her throat, her pulse thrumming against his palm and she whimpered. Her hands reached up to clutch at his thighs, her nails digging into him and making him jerk towards her.

 

He'd let her undress him then, slowly, torturously, chiding her if she moved too fast. She felt heady with desire, the bond between them thrumming with his arousal and when his erection finally sprang free her whole body spasmed with want. She let her eyes fall closed as he dragged his hot length across her cheek, the heat and the weight of him making her delirious with need.

 

“Hands behind your back,” he had growled and she'd obeyed, her reward the slightest taste of him. Her tongue darted out, tentative, uncertain, to brush across the place where the base of his cock met his balls. His hips jerked again and he let out a hiss of pleasure, their eyes meeting once more. She held his gaze as she moved, slow experimental strokes of her tongue. She pressed the flat of it against the underside of his cock, feeling the hard ridge there and moving slowly up, up to take the flat, wide head of it into her mouth. He grit his teeth and let out another snarling breath of pleasure at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth closing around him.

 

Her whole body throbbed with delight, the bond sending sparks of his pleasure shooting through her till she was tingling all over. Lovingly she explored every inch of him, testing and tasting until she found the right movements, the right pace to please him. She buried her nose in the dark mess of hair that surrounded him, her tongue sweeping hotly around his balls one by one, darting out to brush across that sensitive spot underneath. She laved at the ridge under the head of his cock, swallowed it as deep as she could until her eyes were watering and he roared with the pleasure of it all. When he came, he held her head in his hands, his jaw clenched as he growled with delight. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting him see the hot, white mess on her tongue, his fingers stroking across her cheek bones as she swallowed.

 

And oh, how he rewarded her for that. She recalls with a gasping breath how he sat her on his knee, the table covered with such an array of dishes the like of which she'd never seen before. She didn't know how to use half the implements on the table, still doesn't if truth be told but it doesn't matter anyway because they always dine alone, just the two of them. He still feeds her like he fed her then, tiny morsels from every plate of things so divine she couldn't have ever imagined anything tasting so good. She sometimes thinks back to the years of hydroponic proteins and rehydrated starch until he pushes the thought out of her mind, forbidding her to look back when everything she could want still lies ahead of them.

 

His hands stroked across her body, beneath the robe to cup her breast as she accepted another mouthful from the fork in his hand. He watched her with dark eyes and she smiled, looking at the beautiful scar across his handsome face, the scar she gave him, the scar that marks him as hers. He hummed, a low, rumbling sound in his throat and reached forward to snatch the food from her mouth with his tongue and she moaned. When he pushed her back against the table she didn't resist, plates of food crashing to the floor as she writhed under his touch. She gripped the sides of the table as he parted her legs, biting her lip and watching with wide eyes as he kissed his way down her body. He laved at one breast, sucking her nipple to a stiff peak and humming with delight at the wet smack of his lips. The cool air shocked her as it touched the warm, wet trail he kissed down her body and when his mouth pressed between her legs she thought she might die.

 

His tongue was hot and wet and slow against her, a languid kiss that drove her out of her mind. She recalls how he'd hissed when she clawed at his shoulders, tugged hard on his hair as he sucked her clit between his lips. She thrust her hips up, pushing herself towards his mouth and moaned with delight. His lust addled eyes peered at her even as his mouth worked ceaselessly towards her pleasure and when she came her whole body arched up off the table, her cry loud in the quiet of their room.

 

She is silent now, her body glowing at the heat of the memories and when she opens her eyes, she finds him watching her with a tender gaze. They used to call her Rey but he doesn't call her that now as he pulls her to her feet. His fingers curl into hers and she smiles at him dreamily, like the twisted romantics they are. He leads her to the bathroom, the loud rush of water from the faucet filling the room like the steam that rises from the bath. As he undresses her, she tips her head to one side and strokes his face while he peppers kisses along her neck. She closes her eyes and remembers.

 

The first time he fucked her, really fucked her, she'd been a weeping mess in his arms. He kissed her, long and hot and slow and she couldn't recall ever feeling so wanted. He kissed from her feet slowly moving up her legs, dragging his nose across her skin and inhaling the scent of her as he made his way up her body. She was so ready for him, so desperate to love him and to be loved that she let him do whatever he wanted to her and when he entered her she'd cried. And when he was inside her, she clung to him through the pain of it, let it feed him, let it fuel the darkness inside of him until he was something more than he had been before.

 

She smiles and lounges back in the warm water as he massages her scalp, sighing as he rinses the soap from her hair. She rests her ankle on his shoulder and watches the intense concentration on his face as he slides a razor across her leg. She stands stone still with one foot on a step as he kneels behind her to dry her back and swipe gently with a towel between her legs. She sighs as he rubs scented oils into her skin, lovingly caressing every inch of her body. She sits patiently pouting as he brushes color into her lips, stands straight as he slowly seals the zipper on her dress. She holds her hair out of the way as he drapes glittering stones around her neck, the gems twinkling like the stars in his eyes.

 

She turns and meets his tender gaze, blinking at him as a slow smile spreads across her face. They don't call her Rey anymore.

 

He calls her his padawan, his beloved, the light in his darkness. She calls him her lord, her master.

 

He is the Emperor now.

 

And he is her slave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave' is a line from the movie Labyrinth. I still miss that Goblin bastard ~sniff~


End file.
